


Prompts

by KaiaKawaii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Extreme, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiaKawaii/pseuds/KaiaKawaii
Summary: A place for Prompt Responses





	1. Bathing in their Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Response: Girl can't resist causing mass chaos and murdering everyone, only to masturbate in the blood of others

The chainsaw was just something that she picked up at a garage sale somewhere. She never meant to actually use it, and honestly, hadn't expected to keep it. Yet, she stood there in the middle of the town square, with that damn chainsaw buzzing like it was the only thing in the world.

People stared. The crowd was nervous, and rightly so. If the girl wanted to bring mass chaos, all she had to do was reach out and the bloody mayhem would begin. A part of her delighted in the thought, her nipples tightening in response.

The more she thought about it, the more that she wanted to ruin their happy little lives. The girl began having dark and twisted thoughts, almost like something was poisoning her against them. Finally, the girl ran the chainsaw through the man before her trying to calm her down.

Blood went everywhere, and the crowd screamed. She ran through the crowd, until it was raining blood. Everyone either ran or came under her machine of death. In the end, it was quiet, silent, and a dark red seemed to coat everything, and especially her. Putting down the chainsaw, she began to play with her breasts through her blood covered top. Rolling her lip back, the girl knew that she was pretty twisted if this bloody chaos was turning her on.

Stripping down to nothing, she rolled began to take bits of blood from other places and rub it all over her body. Her nipples were rock hard, and her cunt was twitching from excitement. Running a hand down her body, she slipped a blood covered digit between her folds. Her other hand tweaked her nipples as she moaned.

Adding another, she pumped her fingers in and out of her cunt, feeling her pleasure rising. The girl couldn't stop masturbating, and eventually came hard, screaming. Not that anyone could hear her. She had needed that released, and now that she had brought chaos to this tiny town, it was time to move on. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Response: Saving the dragon

I could hear the screams coming from the hall. Rushing out, I almost tripped on my dress, but somehow managed not to fall on my way to see what was going on. It sounded like the beast of the castle had been awoken, and someone was attempting to slay her.

I couldn't stand it. She was my friend, and I couldn't stand by while another idiot man decided her fate. Why? Why would you attack a dragon? For a princess? No one was worth losing the soul of the castle, my dragon friend. No, she was much to magnificent and kind to let someone destroy her beauty.

Grabbing a sword on my way, I cut my dress off at the knees. I wanted to be able to move around and strike down this fool. Bursting into the hallway in question, I could see them in the clearing just before it. "What are you doing?" I cried, trying to distract the man while I made my way to them in a hurry. "Who do think you are?"

"The dragon will kill you!" the man yelled, his sword coming up to defend himself against my attack. "Aren't you the princess? The one that I was sent to save?"

"Does it look like I need saving?" I matched him blow for blow, pushing him back, guiding him into an open room. Kicking the door shut, I disarmed him and then put the weapons down.

"She is my friend. You are the bad guy in this," I hissed, seeing red. The man seemed to shrink three sizes as he realized that he had pissed me off, and that usually meant dire consequences. I am a princess, after all.

"I'm sorry," he cried. I wasn't interested anything that he had to say. I sent him to the dungeon, watching as the guards take him away.

Returning to the dragon, I smile. Esmie was my dearest friend and I was so relieved to see her safe and sound. As I approached, the dragon seemed to shimmer, suddenly appearing as a woman before me. She was a beauty, to be sure. "You're safe."

  
"Of course, my love," she met me with soft lips upon mine. The kiss quickly turned from sweet to passionate, as she pushed me into one of the rooms. Once in there, she picked me up like I weighed nothing, and tossed me onto the bed.


	3. Cheating in the Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Response: Cheat

To say that he cheated wouldn't be quite accurate. Cheating denoted that it was hidden, secret. That it was wrong, and not talked about. None of that happened with Ivan.

Ivan was a handsome man, suave and sure of himself. She had been caught up in the magic that was Ivan, the magic that seemed to follow him and envelope anyone who happened to be in his path. Yes, she was drawn to the man.

He held her against the wall, her wrists pinned above her head in one of his hands. His other was exploring her body as he pressed himself against her. Her breasts were a nice size, full and heavy. His mouth claimed hers, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as it did. She groaned, knowing that there wasn't a way for her to regain control of this situation. The knowledge was dripping down her thigh.

His mouth slid down her neck, biting down on her shoulder. She cried out, arching her back in response. His hand pushed up her dress, exposing her naked cunt to the world. He let go, tearing her clothes off of her body. Flipping her over to face the wall, her nipples dragged against the rough surface. A whimper could be heard from her lips.

He delighted in causing her discomfort, but he would have his way. His hand was on the back of her neck, holding her against the wall as he spread her legs. His finger slid into her pussy easily, his hand coming away well lubricated. He slapped her ass, her juices getting left behind.


	4. Striking a Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Response: Girl becomes dragon's breeding whore

She tried to catch her breath.

Finally at the top of the mountain, Perse dusted herself off and looked around. There was a small clearing, with dirt and branches lying around it. A tree stood tall in the middle of it. Curious, because she had never seen such a thing, the girl drew close.

It seemed to just be a tree. The leaves were plentiful and a deep rich green. The bark was rough and smooth at the same time, with strange looking knots along it's trunk. Plenty of thick limbs jutted out with plenty more thinner branches along those. Perse looked up, squinting in the bright sunlight. To her surprise, there were big pink flowers throughout the foliage. The roots however seemed to straight into the stone of the mountain.

Leaning forward, Perse pressed a single hand to the trunk. It was warm, almost like it was a living, breathing thing. Looking around, she became puzzled. How did the tree grow, and why was it up here all alone? It was so beautiful. Why should such beauty be hidden from the world?

As she stood there, hand against the warmth of the trunk, the air seemed to change around her. Blinking, she noted the red haze that seemed to coat her vision. It was like the world had changed around her, yet it was all the same. There was one thing that was different. The tree had disappeared, and in it's place was a wooden bench. What was even more shocking was the little girl watching her from her seat upon it.

"Are you lost, little girl?" she asked, unsure of what she was supposed to do in a situation like this. A part of her was wondering if she wasn't still dreaming from the night before. This couldn't be happening...could it?

"I would think that it is you who are lost, girl," the voice that came from the girl was much older than she seemed. "Most mortals don't come here, after all." The blonde hair seemed to bounce as the child leaned forward. 

"I don't understand," Perse said in a daze. "Wh-who are you?" The voice didn't compute with what her eyes saw. It was startling, even disorientating, to her senses.

"I am Morgath," the girl's formed seemed to fluidly shift to that of an adult. "You came a long way to meet me," she smirked, standing. "But now you have."

"I...I don't understand," she stammered, "all I wanted to do was climb to the top of the mountain. I don't know what's happening!" she cried, suddenly scared.

"Of course not, my child. Of course not." The woman smiled, a green creeping across her flesh. "Morgath understands." Perse realized that the green was a layer of scales, remarkably like those of a dragon. Backing up, Perse's eyes watched as Morgath became a dragon, wrapping its body around and picking Perse up in its tail. "Maybe you'll understand now."

She screamed, straining in vain to free herself. "Silly girl, that will do no good. No one can hear you here." Almost lazily, Morgath plopped her back on the ground. "See, it's just you and me."

Perse was scared, and rightfully so. She didn't know where she was and she was alone with a dragon. Dragons weren't supposed to exist!

Morgath ignored her, building a wall with her body to keep Perse in a nest of sorts. Once she had done so, she laid her head down and went to sleep. Perse, not seeing any other recourse, laid down, using the tip of Mrogath's tail as a pillow.

The next morning, the girl was prodded awake. "Sleep well? I hope so," Morgath's voice was like velvet. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Perse remembered the events of the previous night. Scrambling up, she crossed her arms in a protective gesture.

"What do you want from me?" she begged Morgath for an answer until finally, the dragon changed again. Before her, an attractive man stood naked, rippled in muscles. Long dark hair hung down his back, and he beckoned her.

"What do I want? Come here and I'll strike a bargain with you, little one," the man coaxed her.

Confused, she questioned the dragon. "But I thought that you were female. You were a little girl, and then a lady. How are you now a man?" Confused, she stood back.

"People are more than they appear. Both man and woman, male and female. You can be one or the other, perhaps a mix of both, so why cannot a dragon? I am a dragon. I can be anything I want," he sighed heavily. "But enough, come here, my child. I have a proposition for you."

Perse slowly drew near to the naked form before her. She waited for him to finally tell her what he wanted, and he did, taking her hand and pulling her close. "In a word, you. I want you. Now, I'm willing to let you go, but you need to do something for me."

She swallowed hard. "What could I possibly do for you? I'm just...a human. You're a powerful dragon." Her breath caught, pressed up against his chest.

He bent his head to her neck, breathing in her fragile scent. "You can do plenty," he kissed down to her shoulder, "by giving me one good night. Now, and every year from now." Her skin glistened where he had kissed it.

"Ev-every year?" He nodded, wrapping his arms around Perse, holding her firm against his bulge. One hand slid up to close over her fragile, bare throat. "I-I'm not sure I have a choice," her voice wavered.

"You must agree, my beauty," Morgath laughed huskily. He knew what he was asking of her, and in a way, he loved having her in this position. She would cave; it was only a matter of time. He had all the power here, and once the girl agreed, she was his.

Hesitantly, she agreed. If it meant that she could finally go home, she would do anything. She bit her lip when he prodded her to speak her acquiescence. "I agree, I agree! I'll do as you wish, Morgath."

"Good girl," he crooned as he started to slowly undress her. Piece by piece, pale flesh was exposed as everything hit the floor. Picking her up, he laid her down upon the bench, mouth devouring her skin. Breathing in her scent as he skimmed her shoulder, he bit down hard, marking her as his.

Perse cried out, arching up as he hovered above her. Morgath parted her thighs, grabbing her hands and trapping them above her. "Mine," he growled. The bench seemed to grow vines, wrapping around her wrists and holding them firm. Another set of vines grew to hold her legs open, biting into her sensitive flesh.

Writhing, her breasts heaved as she tried in vain to free herself. He claimed her mouth, sealing her voice within. Satisfied, he stepped back to examine his work. Effectively gagged and bound, the naked woman on his altar was a sight to behold. Dark hair framing her face, chest heaving, legs trying to close.

Delicious.

Morgath bent down, breathing in the scent of her bare pussy. His tongue darted out, licking up her center and finding her clit. Fingers trailing over her legs, the man kissed along her moistening slit before parting her lips. "Beautiful," he crooned as he buried his face in her snatch.

He ate her until she came, exploding down his throat. Morgath was right; she *was* delicious. Licking his lips, he moved up her body, kissing and nibbling as he went. Lips wrapped around puckered nipples, sucking insistently, moving fluidly from one to the other. Several moments went by before he moved up to nuzzle her neck. "You taste so sweet," he bit down again as he plunged his hard cock inside of her spasming cunt.

Perse panted, unable to move or think as he started fucking her. Slowly at first, Morgath began to pick up speed. Growling, he clamped down on her shoulder as he fucked her hard and fast.

She came over and over again as he crashed repeatedly against her. Holding back, he looked down at her. "Are you ready? Once I cum inside of you, it seals our bond," he informed her as he pulled her hair so that she couldn't help but look at him. "Mine," Morgath growled as he spilled his seed in her womb.

Withdrawing, Morgath was suddenly the woman from last night. "This time next year, you will return," he caressed her belly, "and you will bring me the baby. You are both mine, as per our deal." He paused for a moment, bending his mouth to kiss her, unsealing her voice. "My child and my," Morgath broke off for a moment, "beauty."

In a daze, Perse suddenly realized what he had done. "Y-yes," she stammered as she fell in a puddle on the altar. It was too late. She had just become the breeding whore for a dragon.

 


	5. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Response: Girl leaves the love of her life and breaks her own heart

She stood there, tall and resolute as I walked away that morning. There was a sadness in my heart, knowing that this was the last time that I would ever see her again. A tear rolled down my face, but I knew that I had done the right thing. I had finally broken my own heart.

I knew that one day, she would come to love again. It was for that reason that I dared risk shattering her, that I dared risk turning her. You never knew what could make a good witch turn bad. I abhored the thought that I could be that spark, yet I knew that I had to take that risk.

So it was with a heavy heart that I broke up with the love of my life. Not for myself, but for her - for her to love again someday, to marry and give all the beautiful babies that she longed for. I walked away today so that she could have the chance to have the life she'd always dreamed of.

No matter what it cost me.


	6. Heaven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Response: What if after you die, God asks you, "So, how was Heaven?"

The question came as a surprise. "Um, I thought that this was supposed to be Heaven." Surely the guy at the gate was joking. There was no way that he was serious.

"Nope, this is where you go after you leave Heaven." The old man shifted, looking down at the book on the podium. "It looks like you had some ups and downs, tsk tsk. Hand you people Heaven literally on Earth, and you still aren't satisfied."

Satisfied? "Well no. How could we be *satisfied* when there is so much wrong with it? How can Heaven be filled with homeless and starving people? What about all the bad things? That isn't Heaven, and if it is? I want no part of it." I found my temper rising at the thought. 

He took my rant in stride, a smile on his lips. "No? Well, go through the gate then." The old man pointed to the gate beside him. "Through there."

"Thank you." I slowly went through it, unsure of what I would find. My eyes grew large as I realized that I had been tested. For this - this - was surely Heaven.


	7. Through the Fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Getting up for a midnight snack, finding the fridge is a door to a different world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd person

I hated getting hungry in the middle of the night. It meant getting out of bed and putting clothes on, trudging all the way to the kitchen and making something to eat. To say the least, I wasn't very happy when my stomach growled around midnight. "Shut up, I fed you not four hours ago," I sternly told my belly as I curled up under the nice warm blankets. It growled in response. Great, just great.

Resigned to my task, I accepted that I was leaving my blanketed warmth behind. Still, I was dead set against the idea of clothing. Stepping out from under the covers, the cold sent goosebumps rippling over bare flesh. Nipples hardened in the cool winter night air, a breeze floating in from the open window. 

Moving downstairs, I enter the kitchen, but leave the light off. Somehow, it's better in the dark, being naked. Opening the fridge, I bend over, breasts hanging down as I look. To my surprise, it wasn't cold, but warm. It wasn't bright, but dimly lit. I reached in...

To my surprise, I felt a hand wrap about my wrist, pulling me into the fridge. Except, it wasn't the fridge. Now, I know that seems to be a very confusing concept,but I can no sooner explain it than to stop breathing. As I looked around, I found myself in a dimly lit room, with satin sheets, candles, and all the makings of a really romantic night.

The thing that really threw me was the man attached to the hand around my wrist. I pulled back, only to find myself pushed against a wall, his naked form against mine. His lips descended upon mine, forcefully at first. As he kissed me, I found myself melting and the kiss softening.  
Pushed to my knees, he fed me his hard cock, pushing past my lips with my hair wrapped around his fist. He started fucking my mouth, pulling my hair back enough that I looked up at him. I was surprised that I could still breathe as he fucked my face, pushing into my throat. 

I couldn't hold back the moan that reverberated through my body. There was something about this place that made me want to let go. I wanted to be used, to be fucked. Whimpering around his cock, I tried taking him even deeper into my mouth.

Satisfied that I wasn't going anywhere, he pulled from between my swollen lips and pushed me down onto the bed. Grabbing my hips, he pulled my ass up to meet his cock as he drove it into my very wet cunt. Rapidly fucking me, all that could be heard were wet slaps and moans.

As he neared his climax, he drove harder and faster. I couldn't hold myself back from cumming, hard and explosive around his pulsing member. Screaming, he slammed once, twice more before he came inside me. When he was ready, he pulled out of me, and sent me back through the fridge in a daze.


End file.
